Ashes
by Laelaps 99
Summary: hi my names lily but everyone calls me ashes, i'm an orphan and apparently mentally disturbed. See i got sent to this place called CAMP SMILE, yep you heard me right. If you think thats bad then you should hear the song. You see the adults disappeared. i'm stuck looking after kids and you think thats bad? well guess what happens next, ha you thought id say? find out, come osi!


I feel like I have been walking down this same damn path for years, I haven't of course otherwise I would have gone mental. Hah, like you aren't already the little voice at the back of my head whispered. Carefully I glanced up at fake sky and the bloody fake sun. Everything was too loud and my eyes stung because every speck of the nearly non-existent light on the forest floor seemed to find its way inside my eyes. But im getting too far ahead of myself so your going to have to wait for your great revelation or is it explanation? So lets head back to the shockingly boring start of this great ruddy nightmare.

I was sat round in a circle poking at the pathetic fire that was equally pathetic to the people who also sat round it. This was the place that all outcasts in social services went to; when they thought that we had something wrong with us. Wait for it, camp smile. Yes you heard me right, CAMP SMILE. They even had a song for it which was sung accordingly at breakfast , lunch and dinner. Least I wont get fat here, that song would put anyone off their meal. It was located near the tiny town of Perdido Beach out in the middle of nowhere.

"ASHES!" oh god look who it is, Head Supervisor Canon. "yes sir?" as I yawned and stretched, whenever I did this it did interesting things to face. Like this time it decided to become an interesting shade of purple that I had never before and swell up like a bullfrog. "PAY ATTENTION!" He sputtered giving the unfortunate people who sat next to him a spit shower eww. "What ever you say sir." "Humph." was the only reply to that. Canon then turned on to his next victim with his method of scaring them shitless until they opened up. I proceeded to stare into the flames that were steadily growing stronger.

_The house burning down, the flames eating away at everything until they crumbled to ash and char. "Lily!" my mother screamed staggering towards me, she grabbed my hand and turned to get out the back. "what about daddy" I cried struggling her face turned dark and gloomy. She turned back towards me and picked me up struggling onwards " he will 'cough' gotten 'cough' out another way." I remember looking back with my head on my mothers shoulder, staring at the flames. They were so beautiful yet they unless tamed were built for one purpose, destruction. "nearly there." My mother panted her voice weak. I looked forwards the doorway! We were nearly safe, "ugghhh-crack" the roof collapsed, I remember a fire fighter rushing forwards and staring in horror. My mother threw me under her shielding me from the burning roof crashing on top of us._

"ahhhh!" I jolted awake from the nightmare, sweaty and breathing heavily. Your safe I remembered. Its over, I am awake. That was how my parents died and I dreamed of it every night since. The fire-fighters and the nurses told me that I was trapped under the rubble for hours watching the flames burn. I still remember it some times, I was zombie like when they finally go me out. I'm disgusting I thought I need to wash the sweat off. I forced myself out off bed blearily walked into the bathroom, flicked the switch. I walked over to the mirror and stared into it. I had chocolate colored skin and dark hair off my dad. The only thing I have off my mum were my blue eyes. I might have even been pretty, once upon a time.

However, the scar changed that it was a bluesy purple color. It covered the area all over the left side of my face, including my eye. Rendered the vision in it quite useless all I could see were a blur of colors. It was awful, whenever I walked up to people and said "Hi I'm lily." You could always see them flinch. " Ashes time for your meds" an attendant called out. I don't see why they made me take them they weren't even for what I had. I'm a Pyromaniac, i'm obsessed with fire. I start a lot of fires, even weirder is I don't remember doing it. The pills they were giving me were anti depressants, what do they expect me to do. Jump off a cliff?

Chucking some jeans and a top on I wondered outside to find my meds on the ground, huh that was weird. They usually waited to make you take them. Stuffing them into my pocket, I heard shrieks and shouts. That sounds like somebody fighting. I hurried to the center of camp to find all the kids there shouting and screaming. What was going on? Where was canon and his henchmen? I grabbed the stolen lighter I had kept with me in my pocket and rubbed it, nervous twitch I had. Deciding I was sick of everybody screaming, I walked calmly to center of the stage and grabbed a microphone. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" that got their attention, "what the hell is going on?" they all fell silent and began shoving a couple of people to the front. Jeremy one of the younger kids walked up to me and cleared his throat nervously " I ii was sitting right on one of the benches there, canon was telling me off about not taking my meds again anddd-dd." Mentally groaning I prompted "and." Jeremy looked around anxiously, before whispering, "he disappeared."

"what? That's ridiculous." I scoffed I cant believe Jeremy would come up with something so stupid. "No wait its true!" Alexandra called out pushing her way to the front. "Jake just disappeared!" more and people called out as the panic began to escalate again all saying the same thing the adults and some of the kids have all disappeared. "Quiet!" I shouted and everyone shut up. " so the adults have gone." I said and shrugged " that's fine were only five miles away from the base, we can walk back and tell them what happened." The relief on everyone's face as they all nodded their agreement, idiots I thought almost fondly. " I think that going to be near impossible actually." A voice said the crowds parted as ugh Derek sauntered up to the stage.

Derek and me had been enemies since day one, ever since I found him cheating on a girl a couple of years ago. Derek, well how do I describe him, he was athletic with brown hair and tanned skin. His best feature however were his eyes they seemed to change color a lot, mostly though they were a golden color. Lets just say he was the type of guy that a lot of girls went for and, in a place like this when they saw someone like Derek, they turned into rabid dogs. "well there's like a, it looks a." "spit it out already." I snapped. " I cant explain it okay!, everyone just follow me."

I sighed imagining setting him on fire really wasn't as good as the real thing would be. I walked after him, the rest of the gang trotting after me like a group of ducklings after their mother. Chuckling to myself, I slammed straight into Derek's back. "What the hell why'd you stop." I demanded there was nothing there. "Watch." He said simply grabbing a rock he threw it in front of us and… it bounced off. Stumbling forward I placed my hand against it and it stung and burned almost like an electric shock. When I took my hand away, a blood red hand print was left there a few seconds, until it was burned off. " Derek." I said my voice shaky "how far does it go?"

" as far as I can tell it goes on for miles but its curving round." He said hoarsely. I looked at him wide eyed "it's a dome?" he nodded, "that means we're trapped."


End file.
